Hair
by tsukikon
Summary: Time is ticking for Amu's reunion with her friends and though it had already been 10 years since Ikuto's disappearance she can't help but hope that he would come.


After the SC! gang graduated high school they all went their own way. Nagihiko went to college for dance, Yaya became a passittere, Kukai joined the top league soccer team, and Tadase is in medical school.

It has already been 3 years since she met them and..10 years since _he_ had left..

"Hey, Amu, are you okay?" Nagihiko asked concernedly. Amu jumped. Everyone was looking at her suspiciously.

"Yep! I'm fine!" she forced herself to smile.

"You've been staring at the door for awhile now...are you sure?" Nagihiko frowned. It pained her heart but she was really hoping something rather stupid.

"Well, Amu, you kinda lost the rock paper siccors game so you're suppose to buy the ingredients to Yaya's special smoothie," Rima said bluntly.

"Fine, fine." Amu went out the room and closed the door but she could still hear them.

"What's wrong with Amu?"

"Isn't it obvious, stupid? She's hoping that he would come in." So she was that obvious. Amu sighed.

The streets were extremely busy as usual and Amu had some difficulty zig zagging through the crowd.

"At least I don't have to take the subway," she tried to comfort herself as she squeezed between a long line. It was lunch hour which meant that everyone would be clawing to get inside. She shuddered at the thought. However as she readjusted the paper bags she was holding, she started to regret buying so much grocery.

"Yaya better bring some of her pastries!" After the SC! gang graduated high school they all went their own way. Nagihiko went to college for dance, Yaya became a passittere, Kukai joined the top league soccer team, and Tadase is in medical school.

It has already been 3 years since she met them and..10 years since _he_ had left..

An orange managed to fly out of her bag and roll on to the street.

"Damn it!" Those were 300 yen a piece! She reached down.

"WAIT-" someone yelled unwittingly which only managed to make her freeze as the sound of a horn belonging to a large truck became dangerously louder-

She was pulled back and missed death by an inch. Of course the driver didn't care much and sped off.

"T-thanks," she started as she turned to her savior.

"Here's your orange," the stranger said as he handed her it to her. Amu looked up. She smiled. That nostalgic midnight blue hair...

It wasn't until a few hours was she able to get to the place that they had assigned to meet. Only Rima was here.

"Everyone is still here right?" Amu asked as she looked around. They had a private room in a nice restaurant and though it was pretty, it felt kinda lonely with just the two of them.

"Yea, they went out to get some drinks from the vending machine." Rima said. Amu sat down and put her bags near the chair.

"EH? You saw a man that looked like Ikuto?" Rima asked loudly after Amu finished telling Rima her near-death incident. Rima had become a successful comedian, especially for young children who completely adored her.

"Yep," Amu said casually as she took a sip of juice. Rima tapped on the table impatiently.

"Shouldn't there be a bigger reaction? What if he was Ikuto?"

"Ikuto would have told me immediately," Amu replied readily. Who did Rima think she was? If it had been Ikuto...she would have...but she knew he wasn't. "Trust me, he isn't that guy."

Rima sighed.

"What is that idiot doing? Leaving his sweetheart all alone?"

Amu blushed.

* * *

Ikuto paced up and down uncontrollably. He started to chuckle. What would she say if she knew how nervous he was? It was difficult to keep a straight face, yet he needed to, he was Ikuto Tsukiyomi after all.

It had been five years since he had left. He froze.

"I'm 22," he groaned. If things were taken a different angle then couldn't he be technically considered a pedo? And her feelings could have changed since then. In fact, he wouldn't be all that surprised if she had forgotten about him and was with that Kiddy King; after all, she did at least once fancy him. He sat on the lonely bench that had once faced the amusement park he had gone his first "date" with Amu long ago. Suddenly, he noticed a soccer ball roll by his feet. He picked it up.

"Pass!" a young, cheerful girl yelled. She had cherry blossom colored hair and a sweet smile. Just like Amu's did. He threw it. With it he threw out his worries.

Even if she had forgotten about him, he will make her remember. If she liked someone else, he would simply make her like him again.

So when she was ready, she'd want him and only him. He needed to believe he can do at least that much to actually make her his.

Ikuto stood up, swinging his violin case strap over his shoulder and glanced at the address to be sure. He heard a strange screeching noise nearby.

A truck that had lost control started heading towards the girl with the soccer ball. The girl like Amu. He made an instinctive move.

He heard his violin make a smashing cord as it crashed on to the ground.

_This is Saaya Yamabuki, a report just came in that a drunk driver hit a young man who died saving a little girl...We now continue more traffic problems with Lucy-_

* * *

_5 years later..._

"You're still going to wait for him?" Rima scoffed. "Only a fool waits forever."

"But if I wait long enough, even if I am a fool, he'll show up one day, right? To fulfill a promise to me." Amu grinned.

The door burst open and though they celebrated on that day, the party had started long ago.

* * *

This was based on the one shot See you again!


End file.
